The present invention relates to a wireless communication device and a power measurement device equipped with the same. For example, the present invention relates to a wireless communication device suitable for receiving a high frequency signal with a high sensitivity, and a power measurement device equipped with such a wireless communication device.
The wireless communication device includes a voltage generation unit that generates voltage supplied to each functional block. In recent years, LDO regulator has been replaced by a DC-DC converter as a voltage generation unit in order to reduce power consumption and external component cost. However, when the DC-DC converter is provided in the wireless communication device, a harmonic component (noise) generated due to the switching operation of the DC-DC converter is propagated to a balun whose function is to output a differential signal based on a wirelessly received high frequency signal, through a ground voltage line. As a result, there has been a problem that the reception sensitivity of the high frequency signal is degraded at a specific frequency of the wireless communication device.
For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-286385) discloses the configuration of a semiconductor integrated circuit in which a shield metal layer fixed at the grand level is laminated between a semiconductor substrate and a signal wiring layer. This configuration prevents the propagation of noise from the semiconductor substrate to the signal wiring layer.